Interrogation
by MissT92
Summary: (This is based on a true nightmare that I had) This young woman has been invited by Dr. Nick Fury to showcase her element bending and mind control powers. But one day, while exploring, she gets lost. And becomes a target for a certain evil God. Loki/OC [[POSSIBLE TRIGGERY WARNING!]] This story contains themes of kidnapping and, well, tickle torture... Please proceed with caution.


_**A/N: I had this nightmare so long ago, and it kept haunting me and the only way I could think to get it out of my system was to write it out. I'm not sure if the nightmare means anything, I'm still not sure why I'm even posting... And I'm sad to say that I haven't captured Loki the way I wanted.**_

_**I must stress again, this story contains themes of kidnapping and torture (Well, tickle torture, but still! There's none in this chapter though.) These are triggery themes so I ask you to proceed with caution. **_

* * *

She walked slowly along the many corridors of the Helicarrier. She had gotten lost, it was a big ship and she didn't know her way around just yet. She had been walking for hours trying to find a way back to where she had come, but to no avail.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" She called out, hoping that somebody would hear her. She groaned when she got no response, but kept walking. Ever since Dir. Fury was made aware of her element bending and mind control powers or 'abilities' as Fury called them, he had spent a lot of time convincing her to join him in consultations and show him demonstrations of her powers. Now, she was exploring and losing her way inside the ship, fascinated by all that she saw. Then she stopped. She stood still and silent. She could sense something. A presence. An evil presence. She turned around quickly, but saw nobody.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Her voiced echoed through the halls. There was no response, so she turned around and continued walking. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an arm wrapped around her, pinning her arms, scooping her up. The other placed a wet, smelly cloth over her mouth and nose. She screamed, thrashing, struggling to break free.  
"Stark! Captain! THOR!" Her cries were muffled, rendering them useless. It wasn't long before her thrashing and struggling ceased, her body weakened so quickly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Then, she blacked out completely, not seeing or hearing who her attacker was.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the bright lights, she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the brightness and pain violating her eyes. Opening them slowly, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She had been laid on a cold, hard, shiny surface. The room was big, there were no windows. The lighting was a pale green. It seemed so eery, yet so familiar. She tried to move, but she couldn't.

'Wha-?' She looked up to see that her arms were clamped above her head, she looked down at her ankles to see that they were too clamped. She was stretched to the point where she thought her insides would surely snap. She tried to pull each limb from its bounds, only to be interrupted by an evil cackling. She gasped as the laughter echoed around her. She stretched her neck to see who had entered the room. She whimpered when she saw the sight of the God standing there by the wall beside her, chuckling.

"Loki." He stopped laughing, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes?" She tugged at her bounds as hard as she could.

"Why am I here, let me go." He shook his head.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" He flashed his signature smirk, making her insides flutter.

"I need something from you." He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk, circling her slowly. "And I am not going to grant you your freedom, until I get it." She didn't follow him. She kept her gaze straight above her. His presence was intimidating enough, the circling only added to the uncomfortable feelings.

"What do you want?" She tugged again. He turned his attention to her, chuckling.

"It's no use trying to escape, my dear. It's not going to work in your favour." He continued his walk. "I need you, to tell me something of great importance. Something that will help me." She broke her gaze to frown at him.

"Why would I, help YOU?" He didn't respond to her question. He stood still, watching her tug at her bounds.

"My my. You ARE desperate, aren't you?" She shot him a Look, making him chuckle. He began to walk again. "I need you to reveal to me, what the Avengers plans are." Plans? She hadn't been told anything about any plans.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grinned, walking closer to her.

"Oh, I think you do."

"I DON'T." The sudden rise of her voice stopped him in his tracks, before he walked over and stood over her. Her breathing quickened as he reached down and covered her mouth with his hand. She began to struggle, letting out muffled cries and screams of terror and frustration.

"No, no. There will be none of that." He leaned down closer to her face, their noses almost touching. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Why so loud?" She fell silent, breathing heavily as he removed his hand, watching him begin to circle her again. "You may be wondering why I have you in bounds. Why I have rendered you helpless in this way. In such a way, that you can't even defend yourself. Where not even your 'powers' can help you." Her eyes widened.

"My powers... My powers, what did you do!?" Again, he ignored her question. He looked at her as he walked, giving her a smile. "This is part of my method of extracting my information from you." She struggled again, knowing how useless it would be to do so, but it was all that she could think to do.

"What are you going to do?" He simply smiled.

"What? Are you scared?"

"No."

"Oh don't worry. I am not going to hurt you, dear child."

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" He raised his eyebrows at her. He wasn't expecting an outburst. He slowly walked to her side, lifting his hand to stroke her head.

"And yet, you are still so young. You have an innocence about you, that's so child-like. It's fascinating. I like it." The frantic shaking of her head caused him to move his hand away, before moving it back, repeating his previous motion. "There are many ways to inflict such unbearable torture, to make one suffer." He paused, listening to her whimper. Her eyes were tightly shut, she was breathing so fast. "But, I prefer not to leave any marks." She snapped her head around, eyes wide. He laughed wickedly at her reaction before taking a deep breath, standing tall above her once again. "You WILL tell me what I want to hear. Or else."

"Or else WHAT?" He grinned at her. He raised his hand, looking at it with much admiration.

"Or else, the torture will begin." He smiled, bringing his hand down closer.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there it is. Chapter one. I don't know if I'll continue this story, but I'll see what happens based on reviews (If I get any.).**_


End file.
